Superstitious
by KrC
Summary: Robin is not happy that he missed out on the Dr Fate mission, and the team wants to find out why.


Hey all, another yj oneshot from me! This time it's for Grim Lullaby's Sugar Sweet challenge, my prompt was 'chocolate' and my inspiration was the lack of Robin in the latest episode! I was quite disappointed and the next ep better make up for it! Sorry, big RG fan xP

Anyway, I do not own yj, and here's the story! And before I forget, this is set right after 'Denial'... sorta

* * *

Superstitious

Robin was disappointed to come back, slightly bruised, to Mt Justice to find out that while he had been away the team had received a mission, and a magical one no less!

"I wouldn't have thought that you would believe in that kind of thing Robin." Kaldur stated, after hearing the thirteen-year-old complain about missing the mission for the seventh time. Wally groaned before eating a chocolate from the just opened box in his lap.

"Don't get him started. I swear he _thrives_ off anything supernatural, technical genius or not." Robin smirked at that.

"This is still about that time where I dragged you in to get a gypsy to read your palm, isn't it?" The others just looked at each other in confusion as Wally turned beet-red.

"You set me up!" He spluttered, eating another chocolate. Robin just laughed.

"And I'm still telling you that I had no idea she would say _that._" The Boy Wonder just laughed louder as Wally's entire neck turned red at the reminder and he ate yet another chocolate. Artemis just rolled her eyes before putting in her own input.

"What I think Kaldur meant to say, before _someone_ interrupted, was that Batman doesn't seem like the believing type." Wally just stuck his tongue out at the archer and ate another chocolate.

"Ah, Batman doesn't _believe_ per se, he just accepts the fact that it seems to exist. He actually uses some superstitions to his advantage in Gotham." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"But you believe?" Megan asked quietly, intrigued by the contrast between Robin and his mentor. Wally laughed sarcastically, eating another two chocolates.

"Yea, but some twisted version of magic. Who the hell walks across a black cat's path in a handstand?" Artemis snorted at that and Robin punched Wally in the shoulder.

"It's different, not twisted." The younger teen said, pouting. Wally rolled his eyes and ate three more chocolates.

"Right." The speedster said dryly. "Doesn't make it real though." Megan sighed, it seemed as if Mr Nelson couldn't change the sceptics mind after all.

"But what _do_ you believe?" Superboy asked, glaring at Wally for interrupting again. Robin chuckled.

"I believe that instead of going around, you can cross a black cat's path safely if you cross it the opposite way you normally would." He started, giving a pointed look to Wally who sheepishly ginned and popped a chocolate in his mouth. "I think that when you break a mirror on purpose it's like you're rejecting your own soul and that for some reason, rabbit's feet are really lucky." Robin grinned at the end, trying to steal one of Wally's chocolates only to have the red head snatch it away just before he touched it.

"But that's only superstitions, Robin. You haven't said anything about magic." Artemis accused, wondering if Robin was a hard-headed sceptic like Wally and was trying to hide it. Then she amended the thought, no one could be as hard-headed as Wally.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Robin replied sheepishly. "I believe in gypsy magic." He said simply, eyeing Wally as he ate two more of the chocolates in his box. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Robin's response.

"That's it? Gypsy magic? Are you going to elaborate or anything?" Artemis asked incredulously. Robin chuckled and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Don't even bother, you'll get a better explanation from a rock. He's Batman's kid, remember?" Wally remarked dryly, earning another punch on the arm from Robin.

"Here's a bit of an elaboration Wally." The Boy Wonder said, smirking. "You get some pretty bad mojo from eating thirteen of anything. And you've already had twelve chocolates Flash Kid." Wally scoffed and popped a thirteenth chocolate into his mouth, a triumphant glint in his eyes.

* * *

Two days later, Robin received a note asking for ways to get good mojo back from a certain speedster. This was, of course, after Wally's shower stopped working, the computer system didn't recognise him for several hours and every doorknob he touched fell off.

Robin cackled evilly, that'll teach him not to share his chocolate.

A/N- if anyone wants to ask, Robin (Dick Grayson) grew up in a _CIRCUS. _It wouldn't be that much of a stretch for him to have some belief in the mystic arts and superstitions. But yes, please review!


End file.
